The Swan Song
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Weyoun and Keevan's last night together. Prequel to "Desert Dreams".


**My latest Weyoun and Keevan story is named after a song by Within Temptation, although I recently discovered the song itself - which is throughout this story which is a prequel to "Desert Dreams".**

 **Nothing belongs to me, not even the song.**

Keevan hated seeing his lover frustrated beyond belief. He had come back to their shared quarters to break the word from the Founder on his next assignment only to see the ambassador leaning over the desk of his quarters, head bowed and visibly as well as audibly exhaling sharply enough to waste the energy in his lungs. "Damn you, Dukat," he heard Weyoun hiss furiously.

The young Vorta knew why he was so angry with the Cardassian. "Still no luck with finding the solution to taking down the minefield," he stated, and the other Vorta's head snapped up and wheeled in his direction. Weyoun's eyes were boiling to their depths.

"Of course not," he snapped. "Dukat, the fool he is, promised me that they would be down a month ago, but he insists on stalling. This war has been going on long enough, and a month is _long enough_. The Founder has been complaining of being amongst solids long enough, not that I would ever blame her. And our reinforcements are still waiting for us in the wormhole."

Keevan sighed and bowed his head, shaking it. He couldn't say he liked Gul Dukat any more than his lover did, but he was still what Weyoun called an excellent working partner and an ally of the Dominion. They were too far to call it quits now, and besides, the Founder wouldn't be remotely pleased with any failure of his. "Believe me when I tell you, I want those mines down as much as you," he said softly, stepping futher into the room so the doors whooshed closed behind him. "And it pains me to come back to you tonight to bear you...more bad news." He lowered his own eyes to avoid looking at Weyoun's now sad ones, the infuriation faded.

"What is it?"

"The Founder has chosen to send me out into the field. I leave tomorrow morning."

Weyoun's jaw dropped slightly, his posture straightening at once. "You're...leaving? Tomorrow?"

Keevan nodded. "She wishes for me to explore the border for more Starfleet vessels in the Alpha Quadrant, in case any more try to come near this station, as well as to find any suitable star systems that could come under Dominion rule once we've won this war."

Weyoun was speechless; by sending the young Field Supervisor out into the field, it meant separation for some weeks, perhaps extend into months. It would be difficult to keep in touch with his lover, and perhaps he could get himself killed by the enemy, which was always a possibility. "You're right, and I have all the faith I can in you," he said softly, walking his way until he stood in front of Keevan. He felt something wet roll down one cheek and wondered when he started crying. But Keevan smiled and reached out to wipe the tear away with one finger.

"I have to go, my love. It is the wish of the Founder, as you know."

"I know." The older Vorta sighed. "We are in times of war, and I understand. But I can't help but feel..."

Keevan knew what he was going to say, and stopped him with a kiss on the lips. This would be their last night together for a while, so tonight they had to spend every hour together before the morning broke, and Keevan would be gone from Terok Nor for some weeks or so. "We're bonded in body and soul, Weyoun. We will never be apart, not really, remember? Now cease those worries and take me to bed, make love to me all night if you must."

Weyoun's amethyst eyes glittered with rising lust, matching his smile. "How can I resist that?" He took Keevan's hand and led him through the doorway, the door itself swooshing closed behind them, but just as he was about to unfasten the leather vest, he paused when Keevan spoke.

"If it comforts you, I promise to return alive and well despite the fact I can be cloned again, should I die somewhere." He hated bringing death up just as they were about to submit to each other's love, and it made Weyoun nervous again.

"Yes, please promise me that. I don't want you to die, even though our bodies and hearts are everlasting. Come home to me and honor it..."

Weyoun looked like he wanted to cry again, but Keevan didn't like him that way. He was the only one to witness the stoic, poised, always smiling and polite ambassador release his flood of emotions, but tonight he didn't want it to be about tears and fears of death. It was supposed to be the two of them sharing their bed before he left Terok Nor. That meant Remata'klan questioning his orders as he always would; he might be as loyal as the others, but he had the courage to doubt his Vorta commander. "If it makes you feel better," Keevan breathed, putting his finger to the other Vorta's lower lips, "I'll be the one to make love to you tonight. I'm not afraid of tomorrow."

 _Winter has come for me, can't carry on_

 _The chains to my life are strong_

 _but soon they'll be gone_

 _I'll spread my wings one more time_

"Of course you may." Weyoun smiled easily when he lowered his finger and replaced it with his lips. When he broke apart, Weyoun breathed, "I suppose you should have your turn now, undressing me and focusing on me first, then?"

"With pleasure." Smiling slyly, Keevan took the dominant role with starting with the leather tunic and tossing it to the floor with his own; the elegant shirt slid gently off Weyoun's shoulders as his handsome torso was exposed, heaving up and down with each breath taken. Keevan leaned forward and kissed the middle of his soft pectoral muscles, the feel of his beating heart beneath his lips, and he moved north to kiss and lick the collar bones, and both sections below the column of his neck where his primary veins throbbed. Weyoun shuddered beneath his touch, bringing his hands to grasp Keevan's hips and bring him closer, whimpering his name.

 _Is it a dream?_

 _All the ones I have loved_

 _Calling out my name_

"I love you, Weyoun."

"And I you." He sighed when Keevan caressed his back and slipped beneath his pants, fondling his buttocks like he always did to him. Keevan removed his hands then and finished the job, shoving Weyoun's trousers down and having him naked first as he promised. Weyoun's eyes closed, avoiding looking at him not because he didn't want to; he closed everything else from the world, including the insufferable Dukat and Damar, only to savor Keevan's loving touch. He reopened them only when he heard the ruffle of clothing; Keevan was undressing himself, his quirking smile in place.

"This body you won't see for a long time," Keevan said seductively once the last of his garments were on the floor with Weyoun's, hands on his own hips and making Weyoun's smile come to show. "Now, get into bed so we can have the night all to ourselves."

Weyoun's back against the sheets, he opened himself up as Keevan prepared them both, hand reaching down and trailing over the front of his body and slipping between his legs to find his entrance. The ambassador's body twitched in response at the fingers spreading him open for Keevan to slide between his legs and slip himself into that exquisite spot. Weyoun cried out and arched himself up against him, wrapping his arms and legs around Keevan to urge him on. "Please, Keevan...like you promised..."

"I promise." Keevan nodded and began to ease in and out, repeating the rhythm of pleasure between their bodies. The heat flowed freely in their veins, much slower than any days that would pass by during their parting.

 _The sun warms my face_

 _All the days of my life_

 _I see them passing me by_

Their moans and gasps rendered them both unable to speak vocally, so their bond allowed it to be easy to speak their love. _Oh, Keevan, how you keep your promises,_ Weyoun moaned, throwing his head back as he did so. His eyes were still closed, mouth parted as he gasped in his bliss. His pale flesh was beginning to shine; he was breaking out into sweat.

 _Yes, my love. Just as I'll keep my promise to return to you, no matter what._ Keevan gave another thrust that hit Weyoun's sweet spot and elicitied another exclamation, and his eyes opened now. More tears flowed down his cheeks now that Keevan leaned in to kiss away. _Oh, don't cry again. Please._

 _I know, but this is our last night. I'm crying because I'm happy with you. Right now...but then it will be gone by tomorrow morning when you leave._

 _In my heart I know I can let go_

 _In the end I will find some peace inside_

 _New wings are growing tonight_

Keevan shifted back, keeping his arms wrapped around his beloved so they continued in a sitting position. Weyoun's arms and legs were still wrapped around him, sitting in Keevan's lap and tightening his muscles around him, sending tingles of pleasure through Keevan's groin. He sighed and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, too. "Ohh, Weyoun...!" He rocked his hips upwards to buck against Weyoun's thighs.

 _As I am soaring, I'm one with the wind_

 _I am longing to see you again, it's been so long_

 _We will be together again_

He reached his peak first, Weyoun following him, and they collapsed to the side together. Keevan slowly left Weyoun's body but kept his arms wrapped around him, keeping him close and never wanting to let him go. "Feel any different?" he asked once he caught his breath.

Weyoun nodded and buried his face into his shoulder, inhaling musk and sweat all in one, then sighed. "Absolutely, and as a matter of fact, I feel like we should spend all night between rest until morning breaks. You said it yourself..." He lifted his head and winked, smiling to one corner. "...all night if I have to." Keevan chuckled and allowed him to have his turn with him as soon as their bodies regained their strength and energy.

By the next morning, their parting was shared with a kiss in front of all of Keevan's Jem'Hadar, including the extensively spoken - in his personal view - Third Remata'klan.

 **I've said this before, so here it comes again: thanks to one of my favorite stories not from this place, "Immortal Beloved" by Rose of the Vortaphiles. It's a gem you don't see every day and should be recognized more.**


End file.
